Story
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kelanjutan tentang hubungan Nash dan Nijimura. / Bisa masuk sequel Little Story. / OOC, absrud, aneh.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Benar-benar OOC, benar-benar absrud

* * *

"Mngh! Ngh…" Suara decakan-decakan ringan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Seseorang terhimpit diantara sesosok pirang dan tembok.

Tangan seseorang yang dihimpit itu mendorong kepala si pirang, "Men-jauhlah!" teriaknya ditengah nafasnya yang terengah.

Si pirang menjauh, "Hanya seginikah kemampuanmu dalam berciuman, Shuuzo?"

Wajah Nijimura sedikit memerah menahan kesal, dahinya berkedut, "Kenapa kau tidak berciuman saja dengan perempuan asal tempat tinggalmu, Nash?" ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat sempit itu dan membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

Nash memeluk pinggang Nijimura, "Mereka semua membosankan," tangannya beralih menangkup pipi Nijimura dan mengarahkan wajahnya agar wajah mereka berpandangan, "Yang di sini jauh lebih menarik." sambungnya dengan seringai.

Nijimura tersenyum miring, "Bukankah menurutmu jauh lebih menarik Haizaki, heh?"

Pandangan Nash menajam, "Bukankah kau juga mengejarnya, heh?"

Mereka berpandangan agak lama, "Sudahlah, aku pulang." Nijimura melepaskan pelukan Nash dan berjalan keluar ruangan –kamar Nash.

Nash tidak beranjak sedikitpun sampai terdengar suara pintu tertutup, "Hah.." ia membuang nafas berat lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Awalnya ia memang hanya tertarik pada Haizaki, karena bagaimanapun laki-laki itu mengeluarkan aura minta disiksa. Hanya berpapasan dengannya saja Nash sudah tau dan ingin menyiksanya, apalagi ditambah dia susah ditaklukkan.

Tapi berhubung Haizaki memilih orang lain, ia mengincar orang yang sebelumnya adalah saingannya –Nijimura. Awalnya Nash memang hanya iseng mengajak Nijimura keluar, tapi sepertinya karma berlaku, huh? Sekarang ia malah terobsesi untuk memiliki Nijimura yang katanya seorang seme sadis. Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang maso pun kalau yang sadis seperti Nijimura ada, kenapa tidak?

"Hah!" membuang nafas berat lagi, Nash memutar tubuhnya ke samping, " Sial."

…

Nijimura terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pandangan matanya tajam membuat orang-orang yang dilewatinya sedikit bergidik takut.

'Sial, kenapa aku harus di bawah?' pikirnya dalam hati, membuat auranya semakin terasa seram.

Melewati sebuah _konbini_ , Nijimura mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan. "Oh, calon nyonya Imayoshi sedang belanja, heh?" katanya saat melihat Haizaki yang sedang berbelanja.

Haizaki membalik kepalanya kaget, "Hah?! A-a.." matanya berkedut kesal, "Siapa yang calon nyonya hah?!" teriaknya.

Nijimura tersenyum mengejek, "Tentu kau, Haizaki. Kau kan memang di bawah…"

Menahan kesal, Haizaki balas tersenyum mengejek, "Bukankah kau juga di bawah? Kau dengan Nash kan?"

"A-?!" wajah Nijimura sedikit memerah, "Siapa yang mau sama dia hah?!" ia balas berteriak.

Mereka berpandangan agak lama. Menghela nafas, keduanya mendecih pelan. Haizaki memasukkan beberapa sayur, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nash?" ia mencoba bertanya tanpa menggunakan nada menyindir.

"…Biasa saja." Nijimura memilih sayur segar.

"Gimana ceritanya coba kau bisa sama dia.."

Nijimura melirik Haizaki, "Cemburu, eh?"

Dahi Haizaki berkedut, "Siapa yang cemburu, bodoh."

Keadaan hening sebentar, "Kau juga gimana bisa sama dia?"

Haizaki tidak langsung menjawab. Diam sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau habis ini ke _café_ terdekat?"

"…Baiklah," Nijimura menyetujui.

…

"Jadi?" Nijimura membuka suara setelah mereka duduk, memesan, dan diam cukup lama.

"Apa?"

Nijimura memandang Haizaki datar, "Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"…Entah. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja,"

Menghela nafas, "Hah.. Tadi kau belum jawab, ceritakan awalnya kau bisa dengan dia,"

Haizaki diam sebentar, "Tidak ada yang harus diceritakan. Hanya tidak sengaja bertemu, kenalan, coba keluar, dan ya seperti ini.." matanya mencari hal lain untuk dlihat.

"Jadi harus ambil inisiatif dulu ya baru peka?" gumam Nijimura.

"Ha?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sendiri?" Haizaki balas bertanya.

"Apa?" ketus Nijimura.

Haizaki menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Dengan Nash. Kulihat sekarang dia mengincarmu, eh?"

Nijimura memandang kosong, "Entahlah. Tidak jelas."

"Yang tidak jelas itu jawabanmu, bodoh." Haizaki mencibir.

Dahi Nijimura berkedut, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Hah? Bodoh?"

Hampir saja mereka benar-benar bertengkar sebelum pelayan _café_ mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Hmph. Kau hutang satu cerita padaku." Haizaki memasukkan sesuap cake. Sedangkan Nijimura hanya mengendus sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

Langit berubah warna, Nijimura dan Haizaki masih betah duduk dalam _café_.

"Ceritakan,"

"Ceritakan apa?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Nash."

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan dia."

Dahi Haizaki berkedut, "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Nash?"

Wajah Nijimura agak memerah, "Apa saja? Apa saja yang apa?"

"Hee?" Haizaki menyeringai, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, eh?" nadanya mengejek.

Wajah Nijimura semakin memerah karena kesal dan malu, "Siapa yang memerah, bodoh!"

"Pfft-! Ahahaha! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu juga! Hahaha!" Haizaki tertawa puas. Berutung _café_ tidak terlalu ramai.

Kesal, Nijimura mengambil sebuah wortel yang sempat ia beli, dan memasukkannya tanpa ijin ke mulut Haizaki, "Ekspresi apa hah?"

"Pngh! Puh!" Haizaki menjauhkan wortel itu. "Apa-apaan kau?! Uh, menjijikkan. Wortel itu kan kotor!" Haizaki mengelap mulutnya.

"Salahmu sendiri." Nijimura memasukkan kembali wortel itu dalam plastik.

"Che, jangan _tsundere_ gitu deh." cibir Haizaki.

Aura Nijimura kembali menusuk, "Siapa yang _tsundere_ hah?"

Haizaki memutar mata, "Sudahlah, cerita saja.."

"Cerita tentang apa? Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu?"

Nijimura ingin membuka suara, "Setelah aku mengacuhkan kalian yang _one-on-one_?" tambah Haizaki sebelum Nijimura mengelak lagi.

Nijimura agak kaget, "Ugh.. Hanya ke _café_ lalu dia memintaku keluar dengannya,"

"Lalu? Kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu tidak!" Nijimura melipat tangannya. "Dia terus mengajakku.. Bahkan sampai datang ke rumahku! Dari mana coba dia tahu rumahku?!"

"Oh, itu dia bertanya padaku.." jawab Haizaki santai.

Mata Nijimura membelak, "Sialan kau.."

"Nah, terus? Habis dia ke rumahmu, kalian ngapain?"

"Hah? Apa makusdmu 'ngapain'?"

Haizaki memutar mata, "Oh ayolah. Kau tau dia laki-laki brengsek. Apa tidak ada yang terjadi saat dia 'bertamu' ke rumahmu?"

"…Saat dia datang aku masih baru bangun tidur," Haizaki mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam," Haizaki mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ke kamarku lalu membuka bajuku," wajah Haizaki mulai memerah, "Lalu.."

"Stop! Stop!" Haizaki menutup mulut Nijimura, "Stop sampai di situ."

Nijimura melepas tangan Haizaki, "Tadi kau yang suruh aku menceritakannya? Maumu apa sih?"

"Ja-jadi maksudmu kau juga mau menceritakan bagaian kalian sedang 'itu'?"

"Itu?" Nijimura me- _loading_ kata-kata Haizaki. 'Blush!' wajahnya memerah. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Dia mengganti bajuku lalu langsung menarikku keluar! Bodoh!"

"He?" Haizaki diam sebentar, "Ja-jadi itu maksudmu.."

"Cih. Makanya jangan main asal tuduh."

"Habis dia kan brengsek," Haizaki mengangkat bahu.

"Ya. Brengsek, mesum, tidak tau diri." Nijimura merutuk sendiri.

Haizaki memandang Nijimura, "Baru sampai ciuman kah?"

Nijimura balas memandang. Teringat kembali kejadian tadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Haizaki di minimarket, 'Blush!', "A-apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Hoo.. Jadi baru sampai ciuman ya…" Haizaki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ghh…" Nijimura menahan kesal.

Melihat jam, "Oh, sudah sore. Aku mau pulang, kau?"

Menghela nafas, "Hm, aku pulang juga."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Nijimura memasukkan bahan masakannya dalam kulkas, lalu mandi dan berbaring di kasur. Memandang kosong langit kamarnya, Nijimura mengambil ponsel. Dibukannya akun media sosial yang ia punya, 'Sepi.' pikrinya. Bosan, ia berbalik telungkup di atas kasur, mengambil buku yang sengaja ia taruh dipinggir kasur, dan membacanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, perlahan ia mulai mengantuk lalu tertidur.

…

Pagi menjelang, Nash membuka matanya. Meregangkan badan sambil menguap, ia menyibak selimut lalu langsung bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi, ia berpakaian seadanya, keluar rumah dan meninggalkannya sesudah menguncinya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan sarapan pagi, kecuali ada orang lain yang mau memasak untuknya.

Berjalan sebentar, ia melewati rumah Nijimura. Dipandangnya sebentar rumah itu. "Hah, sudahlah.." lalu berlalu begitu saja.

…

Pagi menjelang, Haizaki membuka jendela apartemennya. 'Nash?' pikirnya saat melihat sesosok pemuda asing lewat dekat rumahnya. "Hoi!" panggilnya.

Nash menengok, "Oh? Shougo?" bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Haizaki bergegas membuka pintu dan menghampiri Nash, "Oi, kemarin aku bertemu Niji–"

"Shh–" Nash menyuruh Haizaki diam. "Dari pada membicarakan itu, bagaimana kalau kau menyuruhku masuk dan membuatkanku sarapan?"

Haizaki memandang Nash kesal, "Cih. Bilang saja kau kemari memang hanya untuk dibuatkan sarapan." ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya ya, apa saja katamu.." Nash mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Haizaki membuka pembicaraan.

Nash memasukkan potongan omeletnya, "Apa?"

"Ck. Hubunganmu dengan Nijimura,"

" _Nothing special._ "

"Hah.. Kau dan dia sama saja. Menyebalkan." dumel Haizaki.

Nash menepuk kepala Haizaki, "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain heh? Tidak seperti dirimu saja,"

Haizaki menepis tangan Nash, "Hubungan kalian membuatku penasaran, brengsek. Bukan karena aku peduli atau semacamnya. Cih,"

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan dia kok," Nash mengangkat bahu acuh lalu berjalan keluar dapur dan duduk di ruang tamu, mengabaikan pandangan kesal Haizaki.

Haizaki duduk di sofa lain, "Kalian berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala."

Ruang tamu hening. Hanya ada suara acara TV yang berulang kali Nash ganti.

"Dia itu gimana sih?" tiba-tiba Nash membuka suara.

"Hah? Apanya yang gimana?" Haizaki balik bertanya bingung.

Nash mematikan TV, "Sifatnya, hal yang dia suka, yang dia benci, apapun tentangnya yang kau ketahui,"

Haizaki memandang Nash sebentar lalu menghela nafas, "Kenapa tidak coba tanyakan padanya? Kalau sifat dia sama saja sepertimu, berengsek, tidak tau diri, sok berkuasa–"

"Oi, kau menghinaku?" Nash memotong perkataan Haizaki.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Nash menyenderkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya dengan satu lengan.

"Kau serius dengannya?" tanya Haizaki.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?"

Lagi, Haizaki menghela nafas, "Lakukan saja semua seperti biasa. Mungkin nanti lama-lama dia mau,"

"Itu bukan jaminan yang bisa dipegang kuat, Shogo."

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Dia sama kau itu sama-sama keras kepala, bodoh."

Nash menyingkirkan tangannya, "Hn." pandangannya kosong.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang atau kerumahnya, atau apa yang penting jangan di rumahku lagi." Haizaki beranjak berdiri menyuruh Nash pulang.

Nash berdiri dan mengikuti Haizaki yang berjalan keluar, "Kau mengusirku?"

Haizaki membuka pintunya dan mendorong Nash keluar, "Ya aku mengusirmu,"

"Oh, si Imayoshi itu mau datang ya?" Nash menyeringai.

Wajah Haizaki memerah, "Bu-bukan begitu! Cih, sudah sana pergi!" Haizaki mendorong Nash.

"Ya ya.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye Shogo~" Nash tersenyum nakal.

"Mati kau sana." rutuk Haizaki sebelum Nash benar-benar pergi.

…

Pagi menjelang, Nijimura bersiap dengan pakaian olahraganya dan sebuah handuk kecil, bersiap untu lari pagi. Melewati rumah Haizaki, diliriknya sebentar rumah itu, "Hm?" gumamnya ketika melihat dua orang sedang berbicara di ambang pintu. Matanya terus memperhatikan mereka. Dari mulai Nash yang sepertinya menggoda Haizaki sampai wajah Haizaki memerah dan sampai Nash tersenyum nakal pada Haizaki sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Nijimura memandang datar kejadian itu. Mengabaikannya, Nijimura lanjut berlari kecil.

…

Sesampainya di rumah, Nijimura langsung mandi. Ia merasa aneh setelah melihat kejadian di depan rumah Haizaki tadi. Menghela nafas berat, ia tidur tengkurap di atas kasur. Memikirkan kenapa perasaannya kesal ketika melihat Nash dengan Haizaki. Kalau benar itu cemburu, berarti ia menyukai salah satu dari mereka berdua kan? Tapi dengan siapa? Haizaki? Tidak, ia sudah mengikhlaskan Haizaki dengan Imayoshi. Nash? Uh.. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ia benar-benar suka dengan Nash.

Membalik tubuh, ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Malas melakukan hal lain, ia mengambil ponsel dan memutar musik lalu memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Nijimura membuka matanya, ternyata tanpa sadar ia tadi ketiduran. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang masih memutarkan musik lalu menekan tombol stop. Melihat jam, pukul satu siang. Ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama.

Keluar kamar, melihat isi dapur, ia ke ruang tengah. Jujur, ia malas melakukan hal merepotkan sekarang, bahkan masak untuk makan siang. Malas, ia putuskan mencari makanan diluar.

…

Nash melangkahkan kakinya ke _café_ yang terakhir kali ia datangi dengan Nijimura. Ia masuk dan memesan makanan yang sama saat ia datang bersama Nijimura. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel pintu _café_ dibuka. Nash menengok, matanya agak membelak, "Shuuzo?" gumamnya.

Sebelum Nijimura sadar, Nash menghampirinya dan menarik sedikit pergelangan tangannya, "Dukuk denganku."

Nijimura kaget. Sebelum benar-benar pulih dari kagetnya, Nash sudah menarik tangannya duluan. Ingin protes, Nijimura sadar kalau pengunjung _café_ sedang banyak. Dari pada ia menanggung malu lebih banyak, ia mengikuti Nash.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Nijimura ketus saat tahu Nash sedang memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau lebih dingin dari biasanya?" Nash balik bertanya.

Nijimura hanya mendecih sebagai balasan. "Sedang _bad mood_?" tanya Nash lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain?" nada Nijimura semakin tidak bersahabat.

Nash memandang datar. Dia seenaknya sendiri, Nijimura seenaknya sendiri juga. Dia coba peduli, Nijimura malah ngedinginin. Cara apa coba yang harus Nash gunakan untuk menaklukkan Nijimura?

"Oi, habis ini ikut aku." nada Nash memerintah.

"Tidak ingin."

"Kau harus ikut."

"Tidak."

Hampir saja Nash menggebrak meja kalau pelayan tidak datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "Aku tidak mau tahu, habis ini kau harus ikut denganku."

.

.

.

Nash menarik tangan Nijimura agak kencang, "Lepas bodoh, sakit." Nijimura mencoba menarik tangannya.

Nash tidak memperdulikannya dan jalan terus sambil menarik Nijimura ke arah rumahnya.

Sampai di rumahnya, dengan dengan tangan yang bebas ia membuka kunci dan langsung menarik Nijimura ke dalam lalu menghempaskannya ke sofa. "Apa?" tanya Nijimura ketus dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

Nash tidak membalas, dengan cepat ia mengunci mulut Nijimura dengan mulutnya. Mata Nijimura membelak, tangannya mendorong tubuh Nash. Dia kehabisan nafas setelah dipaksa jalan tadi, lalu sekarang dia langsung dicium tanpa persiapan, apa dia mau dibunuh?

Nash melepaskan pangutannya, "Hah..hah.." nafas Nijimura terdengar sangat sedikit. "Kau –hah benar-benar ingin membunuh –hah ku ya?! Uhuk–"

Nash hanya terdiam. Kepalanya ia taruh di perpotongan leher Nijimura, "Aku menyukaimu," katanya kemudian.

Wajah Nijimura sedikit memerah. Ada apa dengan lelaki asing yang brengsek ini? Tiba-tiba berbicara _mellow_ seperti itu. Apa tadi ia salah pesan makanan? Atau dia lelah karena tadi berjalan cepat?

"Kau baca teks dari mana? Kh– Oi, kau berat!" Nijimura protes karena Nash menimpa dirinya.

"Jawab." nada Nash menuntut.

"Jawab apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau?"

Nijimura diam sebentar, "Tidak."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Kalau suka ya suka saja." acuh Nijimura.

Nash mengangkat wajahnya dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka, "Aku mencintaimu." ia menatap langsung keping hitam itu dan mengusap sebelah pipinya.

Wajah Nijimura kembali memerah, "Aku tidak." jawabnya tetap ketus.

Nash mendekatkan wajah mereka, Nijimura mulai curiga kalau-kalau Nash mencium paksanya lagi. 'Tuk' dahi mereka bersentuhan, "Cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyatakan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"––––!" Nafas Nijimura tercekat. Ia tidak tahu kalau Nash bisa se- _melankolis_ ini. "K-kau masih bertemu dengan Haizaki kan? Jadi untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." Nijimura memalingkan wajah.

Nash membuka matanya, "Bertemu dengan Shogo? Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi."

Nash berfikir sebentar lalu tersenyum geli, "Ha– Itu dia hanya membuatkanku sarapan lalu aku diusir karena pacarnya mau datang,"

"Tetap saja, untuk apa ke rumahnya hanya untuk meminta sarapan."

Nash mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, "Hanya kebetulan lewat lalu dia menanyakan tentang hubungan kita dan aku minta sarapan sebagai ganti rugi."

Nijimura mengubah posisi tetapi tetap diam.

Keadaan hening, tiba-tiba tangan Nash menarik kepala Nijimura mendekati kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Nijimura tidak langsung menjawab, beberapa kali bibirnya terbuka tapi segera tertutup lagi. "Aku tahu. A–" menghela nafas sebentar, "Aku juga." lanjutnya.

Nash tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

FIN

Entah kenapa setelah membaca ulang ketikan ini, saya merasa sedih sendiri.. Cerita ini aneh ditambah panjang dan berbelit-belit, karakternya juga sangat OOC T-T Saya ucapkan terimakasih saja pada kalian yang sudah membaca dan maaf bila kalian sulit mencerna maksud saya dalam fic ini TvT Saya permisi ;-;


End file.
